A Tale Of A March Afternoon
by EmmatheEvil
Summary: March 1921. An afternoon in London results in an unexpected surprise for Edith Crawley, courtesy of Aunt Rosamund and Uncle Harold. Drabble. Light hearted fluff. What if. Rosamund/Harold


**March 1920**

\- You what? - my mouth was completely dry.

 _I needed a drink. A strong one._

\- A..are you sure? - I finally stammered.

The air in the room was ice cold.

\- But h…how and why? - I asked, more to myself than to the two people I was facing.

\- No, wait, you don't need to tell me…I know how, it's just that… Well, to say that it was the last thing I expected is an understatement - I paused, not really knowing what to say.

We know darling, it is a shock for us too - started Aunt Rosamund, sitting on the red velvet loveseat she had bought in Paris. Uncle Harold dropped unceremoniously on a green arrmchair at the other side of the room. Uhm so..what now? - I asked, grabbing a cup of tea that had been left on the small wooden table by Mavis, Aunt Rosamund's housemaid. My eyes were still looking around for the ebony cabinet my aunt used to keep spirits in.

I suddenly got up. They both followed me, ending up all three of us looking at each other standing in the middle of the room.

 _The awkwardness hadn't left us since this morning and after this, I thought I might as well get comfortable in it, because it was going to be around for a long time._

You have definitely surprised me, that's for sure - I broke the silence, stepping towards the cabinet and opening the small door - I mean, it is not my business to pry in, I know that - _Bombay Sapphire Gin, year 1886, perfect, I thought, spiking my tea_ \- But, I am not the biggest obstacle you are facing here, there will be consequences. Did you even think about that? Don't misunderstand me, I love you Aunt Rosamund, Uncle Harold. You are both my family and if this makes you happy, then it makes me happy - _Great, I was starting to babble_ \- It's going to be a scandal, and God knows, this family has survived too much in such a small amount of time - _Pause, for dramatic purposes -_ And now you and Uncle Harold have decided you love each other and that you've been in the family way for almost three months, it's really unbelievable- I muttered, more shocked than angry, sitting back on the sofa and stopping to sip slowly my tea.

While I was talking, they had both sat down on the loveseat. His hand was on her hip, protective, while hers on the still small but firm bump on her stomach. Of course, they were holding hands.

Edith, we didn't plan for this to happen - he said, interrupting my thoughts. Of course we didn't - Aunt Rosamund added - You know, with your Uncle Marmaduke we tried for years, and we though I was the problem, that I couldn't - she stopped, her eyes glassy. We thought we were too old, we were going to be happy just being together but we have been blessed, and we are going to be parents. No one is going to take it away from us.- he declared, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 _They looked different. I had occasionally experienced aunt Rosamund's maternal instinct, granted not always present but always in the time of need, but since uncle Harold came over from Cincinnati, a little more than five months ago, something had really changed. He had a light in his eyes._

Are you going to get married?- I asked, desperately. I hoped at least they would legitimize my cousin. Actually, we were thinking about a small wedding, Here in London. What about tomorrow afternoon?- Uncle Harold seemed to look for something in his pocket, apparently a small box.

He opened it and inside it was the biggest ruby I had ever seen. - Ruby, for my perfect red headed lady. Rosamund Anne Violet Crawley Painswick, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? - he had kneeled, waiting for an answer.

Of course I do - she stood up quickly and kissed him.

Seeing that the kiss was becoming too much heated I said goodbye to both of them, I needed to see my editor anyway. While I was almost running out of the door, I heard uncle Harold calling for me.

Yes? - I said, still not over what had happened. How long are you going to stay in London? - he asked, happiness in his voice. A couple of days. I was planning to go back the day after tomorrow, I just have to meet my editor to plan out my articles for next month - I answered. It's settled then! You are going to be out guest at the wedding! I'm not taking no for an answer! - He almost screamed, reappearing in the foyer, lipstick all over his face. Of course, it would be an honor - I said happily.

I said my goodbyes again as the maid closed the door behind me.

 _As the usual chaos of the city surrounded me, I could't help but wonder if both my grandmother were going to survive the news._


End file.
